


La Senza

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-17
Updated: 2006-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:07:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lingerie shops have their own etiquette. Half-demons five hundred years out of their depth don't generally know about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Senza

If Kagome could have traded places with Sisyphus, she would have done it at that moment without a second thought.

_Push rock up hill. Watch rock roll to bottom. Push rock back up hill. I can do that! At it wouldn't involve… this._

"Oi, Kagome," a cleverly disguised (read: hatted, jeaned, and pony-tailed) Inuyasha said, bafflement clear in his voice. "What are _these?_ "

Then and there she decided that the day her mother asked her take Inuyasha to the mall again was the day she she committed seppuku with a rusty spoon.

"Get out of here, Inuyasha. Girls only in here."

"What? Then what about that guy?"

"He's allowed. See the girl with him? That's his girlfriend."

Inuyasha regarded the giggling couple for a long moment before returning to stare skeptically at Kagome. "So you just need a 'girlfriend' to be in here? So...why am I not allowed again? You're with me, you're my friend, and you're a girl!"

Kagome turned red as raspberries and sputtered. "Girlfriend and boyfriend mean something else in my time, Inuyasha. They're a special kind of friend, not like you and me. Friends like you aren't allowed in. Only m-m-m-... screw it. Only certain _kinds_ of boyfriends are allowed in these stores with us girls."

Inuyasha held up a lacy scrap of black silk that quite obviously covered only relatively unimportant things. Their eyes met over it. "How come I don't get to be one of those special guys?"

_Where do I even start with that?_

Inuyasha dropped the silk bit and picked up another, this one in red leather. He inspected it curiously. "I like this one. Would it fit you? I'd _love_ to see what this looks like actually on you..."

_Drop dead, dog boy._

"Inuyasha," Kagome murmured, fluttering her eyelashes seductively.

"Yeah?" he answered, preoccupied by his journey across the discount lingerie table. "This place is _awesome."_

"I'm going to _sit_ down over here. You should _sit_ down for a while too. Have a break in the _sitting_ area."

THUMP. THUMP. THUD.

_Hey, that shade of blue velvet actually looks kind of nice with his hair…_

**X**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: crysalie  
> Prompt: at the mall


End file.
